Can't Stop This Feeling
by Alounet
Summary: Lorsque deux amis passent une journée à la plage et découvrent dans les vestiaires de celle-ci un couple en pleine action, une remise en question est inévitable... Slash Sam/Joe et Sebastian/Chandler.


**Titre** : Can't Fight This Feeling

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler et Sam/Joe

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Les vestiaires d'une plage. Couler, démange, frapper, horizon, hideux. Voilà les indications que Soniania m'a donné, en plus du titre Can't Fight This Feeling et du couple Sebastian/Chandler... Donc, tout ça mélangé, ajouté à un autre "couple" surprise, bah... Ca vous donne cette nouvelle fiction défi-cadeau, qui j'espère vous plaire ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, en ce moment, j'associe Sam avec tout le monde. Vous le savez, je l'aime, j'en suis fan, c'est mon homme. Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, écrivez sur lui et j'en serais heureux et comblé !

Donc pas de Sory aujourd'hui mais un nouveau couple qui me plait depuis l'épisode 17 de la saison 3... Bonne lecture et à vos reviews !

* * *

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

-Essaye toujours pour voir !

Sam tentait d'échapper à Joe en courant difficilement sur la plage. Joe, abordant un maillot de bain rouge flash, le torse nu et bronzé par des heures passées au soleil, tenait fermement dans sa main une serviette de plage qu'il utilisait pour frapper les fesses du blond.

Ce dernier s'enfuyait, également torse nu, les cheveux dans le vent, portant lui un maillot de bain plus qu'hideux : avec des canards roses.

-Evans, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher ! lança le brun en riant et en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Sam se précipita alors vers une porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il se retrouva bientôt dans les vestiaires mis à disposition sur la plage pour permettre de se changer et de se doucher pour rincer le sable que l'on avait sur la peau.

Les deux garçons avaient décidé de venir passer un peu de temps à la plage après le départ de Quinn pour New Haven. La jeune femme partait toute une semaine en repérage pour sa prochaine année de scolarité. Juste avant son départ, elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée très clair avec Joe : elle et lui, ça n'irait pas plus loin que le flirt entamait. Elle ne voulait pas garder ce qui serait un poids pour elle à Lima en partant, et le Teen Jésus du groupe l'avait bien compris.

Sam, lui, était aussi complètement célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Mercedes à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il l'avait soutenu pour qu'elle puisse réaliser ses rêves, il devait maintenant passer à autre chose.

Aussi, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient devenus très amis en intégrant le God Squad du lycée et une amitié sincère était née. Sam était le seul garçon avec qui Joe pouvait parler de tout, que ce soit de ses problèmes d'érection ou de la vie en générale. De plus, le blond lui faisait découvrir tout son univers de geek, à sa plus grande joie.

-Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper en te cachant ici ? demanda le brun.

Sam venait de s'asseoir sur le banc des vestiaires tout en riant.

-Arrête, j'ai du sable plein le maillot, ça me démange...

Joe se mit à rire et lâcha sa serviette pour s'asseoir à côté du blond :

-Enlève le et passe sous la douche te rincer.

Sam approuva et il se leva, bientôt suivit par le brun aux longues dreads, pour ouvrir la porte qui les mènerait aux douches. A peine avaient-ils tous les deux franchi le pas de la porte, qu'ils entendirent d'étranges bruits, couverts par le flot de l'eau.

Quelqu'un était donc déjà en train de prendre une douche, et visiblement, cette personne n'était pas seule. Poussé par la curiosité, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent un peu plus vers les étranges bruits pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qu'ils virent les scotcha sur place, tellement ils étaient surpris. Un jeune homme était à genoux, leur laissant la vue sur ses fesses, tandis qu'il s'activait à s'occuper de l'entre jambe d'un autre jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient de vue. Debout, la tête en arrière, se tenait Sebastian, gémissant le plaisir qu'il prenait grâce à la bouche devenue experte de son amant : Chandler Kiehl.

-C'est Sebastian Smythe, murmura Sam.

Voulant reculer, Joe trébucha alors tombant sur ses fesses. Le bruit du jeune homme fit comprendre aux deux amans qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Chandler se leva précipitamment, abandonnant le sexe fièrement tendu du brun, pris de panique à l'idée de se retrouver dans une position aussi fâcheuse face à quelqu'un. Chandler passa derrière Sebastian pour cacher sa nudité, tandis que Sebastian, égal à lui même, croisa les bras, restant complètement nu face aux deux autres gars.

-Et bien, je ne te savais pas voyeur Evans ? Le spectacle te plaît ?

-On ne voulait pas vous déranger, juste prendre une douche mais... Continuez, on repassera tout à l'heure...

Sebastian regarda alors l'entre jambe de Joe, qu'il ne connaissait pas et il sourit en lançant :

-Et bien, et bien, ça a l'air de plaire à ton ami. Plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, malgré les dreads.

-Seb ! se plaignit Chandler jaloux que son petit-ami fasse une telle réflexion.

-T'inquiètes choux, tu sais très bien que t'es le seul qui me fasse bander, répondit Sebastian en tournant la tête pour embrasser doucement son petit-ami.

Joe, lui, devint tellement rouge de honte qu'il quitta les douches pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Sam fit alors un rapide signe aux deux amants et prit le même chemin pour rejoindre son pote et le rassurer.

-Joe ! Attends !

Sam venait de rejoindre Joe juste devant les vestiaires. Le soleil se couchait et Joe regardait vers l'horizon la beauté du spectacle qui lui était donné.

-On peut rejoindre la voiture ? demanda Joe sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Bien sûr...

Sam n'émit aucune objection et les deux garçons traversèrent la plage dans un silence de plomb pour regagner la vieille voiture de Sam. Arrivé devant la portière, le blond osa parler :

-Tu sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait bander, dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-T'es con, répondit Joe en souriant.

Sam se posa sur le capot de la voiture en regardant vers la plage, Joe vint s'installer juste à côté de lui :

-C'est pas voir ce mec complètement nu qui m'a fait...

-avoir une érection ? termina Sam qui voyait très bien que ce sujet n'était pas encore totalement abordable pour Joe.

-Voilà, si tu veux, répondit Joe un peu gêné. En fait c'est... Pendant un instant, je me suis imaginé à sa place et...

-Oh, m'en dis pas plus, je vois tout à fait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, quand tu auras la chance de... vivre ça, tu verras, tu auras frôlé le paradis mec.

Joe se mit à sourire toujours gêné :

-Mais... Je n'ai pas pensé que ça et... Ce que j'ai pensé aussi, ça me met mal à l'aise...

Sam attendit de voir si son ami continuerait à parler, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Le blond attrapa alors sa guitare qui était dans la voiture et revint vers Joe pour la lui prêter :

-Fais le en musique, y'a bien une chanson qui peut expliquer ça non ?

-Peut-être, répondit Joe. Mais... Ca risque de...

Joe ne termina pas sa phrase et le blond le fit pour lui :

-Me choquer ? Moi Sam Evans ? Non. Aucun risque.

Joe prit donc la guitare dans ses mains et la plaça correctement tout en réfléchissant à la chanson qu'il chanterait. Sam s'assit sur une petite pierre face à Joe pour l'écouter attentivement. Joe prit sa respiration et commença à jouer les premières notes de "Can't Fight This Feeling " :

**I cant fight this feeling any longer****And yet Im still afraid to let it flow****  
****What started out as friendship, has grown stronger****  
****I only wish I had the strength to let it show****And even as I wander****  
****Im keeping you in sight****  
****Youre a candle in the window****  
****On a cold, dark winters night****  
****And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might****And I cant fight this feeling anymore****  
****Ive forgotten what I started fighting for****  
****Its time to bring this ship into the shore****  
****And throw away the oars****  
****Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore****My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you****  
****Ive been running round in circles in my mind****  
****And it always seems that Im following you, girl****  
****Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find****And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight****  
****Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night****  
****And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might****And I cant fight this feeling anymore****  
****Ive forgotten what I started fighting for****  
****Its time to bring this ship into the shore****  
****And throw away the oars, forever****Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore****  
****Ive forgotten what I started fighting for****  
****And if I have to crawl upon the floor****  
****Come crushing through your door****  
****Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.**

Joe s'arrêta alors, face à un Sam plus que surpris par cette inattendue déclaration. Sam, qui ne semblait pas avoir tout compris, lui demanda :

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, répondit faiblement Joe. Tu...

Sam se leva et se jeta sur les lèvres de son ami. Il lui vola alors un baiser, de manière assez sauvage, mais qui se voulait en réalité doux et sincère. Joe ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce doux moment, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne rompe cet instant :

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda Joe.

-Pour que tu arrête de combattre ce sentiment...

-Mais...

-Mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me retenir pour ne pas t'enlever ton maillot et faire ce que le petit blond était en train de faire à Sebastian tu sais ?

-On ne peut pas...

Sam se rapprocha alors, enlevant la guitare des épaules de Joe, la déposant au sol. Il se retrouva ensuite collé-serré avec lui et il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en glissant sa main à l'intérieur du maillot de Joe. Celui-ci murmura faiblement :

-Je... Non... Je...

Sam avait à peine touché le sexe déjà volumineux de son ami qu'il sentit quelque chose de liquide et de collant sur sa main. Le blond se mit à sourire, attendri face à cette situation. Joe, lui, baissa la tête rouge de honte :

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. On va apprendre à contrôler ça, à deux, répondit le blond en embrassant une nouvelle fois celui qui serait son amour d'été, voir peut-être plus.

Alors que les deux garçons échangeaient un nouveau baiser, un peu plus loin, Sebastian était en train de regagner sa voiture avec Chandler. Ce dernier lui dit :

-Regarde, tu avais raison, je te dois un repas.

-J'ai toujours raison choux, répondit le brun fier de lui. avant de regagner sa voiture.


End file.
